This invention relates to a system for purifying contaminated refrigerant and reproducing the same for use with freezing-liquid-spray refrigerator.
In freezing the foods, such as a fish or meat, there is known a method in which the freezing liquid (refrigerant) is arranged to be directly sprayed onto the foods. The most serious disadvantage in this conventional freezing method will be that the freezing liquid once sprayed onto the foods and collected can hardly be re-used for refrigeration, this being due to the facts that the freezing liquid will be contaminated with a scale, oils and fats, albumen or blood in case the foods to be refrigerated are fishes whilst the freezing liquid will be contaminated with a piece of meat, oils and fats, albumen or blood in case the foods to be refrigerated are various kinds of a meat. Such disadvantage will apparently necessitate a large quantity of freezing liquid to be used and involve a very high cost for refrigeration of foods.